


Get Back on the Horse

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: (though you can read that into it if you want to), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Laughter, Lucy falls off a horse, No Sex, No romo, blue writes one (1) happy work, no pain, these SOFT IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: “Let’s make a deal. If you can get off that horse without help, we’ll ride on, and I won’t say a word.”I got a prompt for Lucy falling off a horse, and this happened. Canon-compliant, set during 2.09 "The General," just our two idiots laughing and being cute together.





	Get Back on the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can I get "Collapsing Off Of Horse" for Garcy?"
> 
> Set during 2.09 “The General,” no warnings needed.
> 
> As always, prompts remain open over at to-hell-with-oblivion on tumblr :)

They’ve been riding for hours when Flynn calls a halt. Lucy has slowed her horse to look at a signpost when Flynn rounds his horse in front of her. He makes deliberate eye contact, and speaks firmly. “The horses need to rest, and so do we.”

“No, we go on.” Lucy surveys the darkening horizon and shakes her head. “Harriet Tubman might have already left for the raid, or Colonel Montgomery from Port Royal, and we have to catch them  _both._ ” Her voice is tight with frustration. “Get out of my way.”

Flynn swallows but acquiesces, pulling his horse up alongside hers. “I  _understand,_  Lucy, better than anyone. But if we don’t take a break, we won’t be able to stand when we arrive. And that’s if the horses don’t give out first.” Lucy stares him down, and Flynn grimaces. “Let’s make a deal. If you can get off that horse without help, we’ll ride on, and I won’t say a word.”

Lucy narrows her eyes. “Fine.” Flynn nods and moves away, and Lucy braces on her saddlehorn and prepares to swing her leg over.

Her hips shift, but her legs don’t. Lucy frowns and tries to stand in her saddle. Her knees literally won’t lock. Lucy’s stomach sinks as she realizes that her muscles are dead from the waist down. She glances up covertly to see Flynn watching her. He looks away quickly, but Lucy sees his mouth twitching as he tries to keep in a laugh.

Her face heats, but she’s determined not to be shown up, so Lucy redoubles her efforts; however, her legs remain stubbornly dead, and all she achieves is swaying violently in the saddle, jaw clenched.

“Much as I’m enjoying watching this, I wouldn’t do that,” Flynn says. His voice is restrained and slightly higher than usual, and when she glances up, Lucy sees his eyes alight with mischief, and knows that he’s struggling to maintain his dignity. “You’re about to–”

“Don’t help me.” Lucy holds up a hand. “I said I would dismount without help, and–after I do–” Flynn’s warning comes abruptly true as her balance shifts once too far, and she slides sideways, right foot coming out of the stirrup, and with a yell falls right out of her saddle.

Flynn dismounts just in time to catch her head and shoulders before she hits the ground. Her legs and hips still go down hard, and Lucy huffs. “Are you all right?”

Lucy looks up, sees the amusement dancing in his eyes, and says, “Not. A. Word.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Flynn gets an arm under hers and holds her up. Although she can feel her legs, Lucy’s muscles stubbornly refuse to respond, and she’s forced to put her arms around Flynn’s neck and cling to him to stay upright. “So, about that break…”

“Hey, no.” Lucy puts her finger in his face. “We agreed that I had to dismount without help, not that I had to do it at all gracefully.”

“Or with any dignity at all…” The facade cracks, and Flynn chuckles, his face open in a real smile, and for a moment he looks like the soft man Lucy remembers from that night in the bunker. His deep laugh rumbles through his warm chest, and oh, there are times when Lucy adores him. It feels good to laugh, especially since this morning.

“Put me on the horse,” Lucy orders, gasping with laughter. “Help me up.”

“Lucy, I don’t think that’s wise…”

“Not my horse. Yours,” she says, and Flynn squints at her, and she explains.

She ends up sitting sidesaddle on Flynn’s horse with him sitting behind her; she’s half-propped against his broad chest. Flynn has untacked and released Lucy’s horse, on the basis that they’ll get new ones from Colonel Montgomery. Flynn’s arms encircle her, and Lucy’s head nestles where his neck meets shoulder.

She can hear the smile in his voice when Flynn says, “Ready to go?”

Lucy can’t look up to see his face, which is just as well. “Thank you,” she says, though she isn’t sure what for what anymore. “For–the laugh.”

“Thank you for falling off the horse,” Flynn says into her hair. “ _Undoubtedly_ the highlight of the war.”

“Maybe don’t say that to Harriet Tubman,” Lucy advises, which makes Flynn laugh. Then his hard body tenses against her, and they ride.


End file.
